


【利格】《非正式邀请》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 巴登, 弗罗旺, 旅行, 洛克斯, 甜点, 白色情人节, 纹章
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 1. 白情贺文，祝大家白情快乐！2. 大写的OOC，逻辑混乱，细节不明，部分情节前言不搭后语……以及烂尾3. 原梗《爱情过往里的土耳其魔咒》
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）
Kudos: 5





	【利格】《非正式邀请》

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 白情贺文，祝大家白情快乐！  
> 2\. 大写的OOC，逻辑混乱，细节不明，部分情节前言不搭后语……以及烂尾  
> 3\. 原梗《爱情过往里的土耳其魔咒》

———————————  
那个人友好地笑着，但和格罗苏拉讨价还价的语气里带着一丝狡黠：“你把这块甜点给我，我送你一个纹章，怎么样？”  
———————————

格罗苏拉休假旅行选择的地点是首都，休假的原因是调整心态。他自觉最近心力交瘁，对工作生活都有点力不从心。  
上司很爽快地批了申请，嘱咐他好好休息：“你可以去首都看看，那里的甜点很好吃哦。”  
上司是个甜点爱好者，最爱的事情就是跑遍全国只为了尝一口当地新出的甜品。

格罗苏拉站在相当热闹的大街上，对着地图看了半天，又翻出自己记下的甜品店的名字，在附近转了一圈之后，终于找到了入口。  
初秋的首都还残留着一丝热气，秋叶却已经迫不接待地打着旋儿落在街道上，铺出一层浅浅的金黄。坐在落地窗旁的食客们低声交谈，各种语言交杂，气氛相当愉快和谐。  
格罗苏拉站在柜台前仔仔细细看菜单，服务生小姐也不催促，如此让人赏心悦目的脸，多看一会儿也无妨。  
格罗苏拉放下菜单，又看了看展示橱窗，指了指只剩下最后一块的三角蛋糕。  
“请给我一份这个，谢谢。”  
“一共xxx，请到这里结账。”  
“请问这个蛋糕还有吗？”  
一道声音插了进来，格罗苏拉下意识回头看了一眼，没多在意，取出银行卡准备付钱。  
“不好意思，先生，这是今天的最后一块。”服务生小姐非常遗憾地抱歉。  
格罗苏拉刷卡的动作被人拦下，那人友好地笑着，但和格罗苏拉讨价还价的语气里带着一丝狡黠：“你把这块甜点给我，我送你一个纹章，怎么样？”  
格罗苏拉看着那人，不得不承认，是个相当漂亮的男人。黑色卷发，深棕色的皮肤，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜。  
人都是看脸的，服务生小姐觉得格罗苏拉赏心悦目，格罗苏拉看着面前这张漂亮的脸，丝毫不觉得被拦下的动作有多无礼。他轻轻拨开那人的手，又另点了一份甜品和饮料，语气云淡风轻：“我请你。”

利利乌姆来自花之都弗罗旺，自由职业者，主要工作地点在首都。他坐下后便摘了眼镜，看起来显得更小了几岁。  
格罗苏拉以为他刚毕业没多久，利利乌姆却笑道：“说不定比你工作的时间还长。”  
两人初次见面，却是相谈甚欢。  
利利乌姆得知格罗苏拉来此旅游，便向他询问住处，一听离自己的公寓不远，眯着眼睛说了声：“真巧”。  
两人互留了联系方式，待到甜品吃完就各自散了。格罗苏拉没把对方要送他东西的事情放在心上，一边逛街一边把甜品照片发给上司，并附上一句“确实好吃”的点评。  
上司在那一头看着诱人的甜点，极度想翘班。

晚上，格罗苏拉接到了一个电话：“晚上好，格罗苏拉，我有样东西要给你。”  
格罗苏拉完全把这件事抛在了脑后，因为没有当真，所以忘得也快。他犹豫了一会，还是将房间号告诉利利乌姆，然后准备茶水待客。  
利利乌姆甚至带来了一束鲜花：“晚上好。”  
格罗苏拉接过花束，将它们插进酒店贴心准备的玻璃花瓶。利利乌姆自顾自坐上沙发，取出一个木质盒子，打开，里面放着一枚银白色，花纹是浮雕花瓣的金属纹章。  
格罗苏拉看着纹章，一时间觉得有些眼熟。  
利利乌姆说：“这是给你的回礼。”  
格罗苏拉惊讶地看了他一眼，没多想地把玩起这枚小小的纹章，眼中的欣喜掩藏不住。  
利利乌姆弯起嘴角：“我过些天要回弗罗旺，你想去旅游吗？”  
格罗苏拉对这个临时邀请动了心。

利利乌姆走后，格罗苏拉搜了下机票价格，又向上司询问了弗罗旺值得推荐的甜品店，然后收拾行李，去前台办理提前退房。  
上司在视频里笑得眼睛都眯了起来：“弗罗旺的温度比首都高不少，衣服不要带太厚。还有，那里的花茶很好喝。”  
言下之意就是伴手礼要特产花茶。  
格罗苏拉面无表情地挂了通话，被剥削的日子什么时候才是个头。

从首都去弗罗旺要跨越大半个国家，格罗苏拉被困在机舱座位窄小的空间里不得动弹。他调整了各种姿势，然而腿还是被前座的椅子硌得生疼。周围的旅客昏昏欲睡，只有他撑着脑袋看舷窗外的云海。

洛克斯能看到海，海岸线在最北边。  
弗罗旺恰好相反，海岸线在最南岸。

由于利利乌姆的那趟航班已经买不到票，他们约好在弗罗旺机场见面。  
格罗苏拉拖着行李走出机场，看到利利乌姆朝他招手，终于松了口气。机场附近有些堵车，车子开了将近一个小时才抵达预订的酒店。  
利利乌姆邀请他去家里小住，但被拒绝了，于是退而求其次：“如果你不介意，行程就由我来安排吧。一会儿我来接你吃饭。”  
格罗苏拉对此倒是毫无异义，他正愁着如何安排路线这件麻烦事。  
两人愉快地达成共识。  
格罗苏拉拿着房卡找到自己的房间，收拾好后给上司发信息：“已经到达弗罗旺。”  
上司回得很快：“羡慕啊，别忘了花茶哦。”  
“请放心。”格罗苏拉将利利乌姆送的徽章拍了照片发过去：“请帮我看看这个是什么？”  
然而，一直到利利乌姆打电话来邀请他共进晚餐，他也没等到上司的回复。  
晚饭定在格罗苏拉住的酒店，菜色不复杂，也不全是弗罗旺当地的特色，却足够精致。  
利利乌姆身边多了两位长相和他极其相似的男士，他给格罗苏拉介绍：“这是我的两位兄弟，这是格罗苏拉。”  
格罗苏拉点头致意，四人彼此寒暄。利利乌姆兄弟们非常健谈，只是格罗苏拉觉得他们看自己的目光让人有些莫名其妙。  
晚餐很快结束，临走前，利利乌姆给了一叠资料和一份茶包：“这些天的安排就在这里面，花茶可以助眠。今晚好好休息，格罗苏拉。”  
格罗苏拉点点头：“让你费心了。”  
“不用客气，明天见。”

格罗苏拉抱着东西回到房间，翻开手机，依然没有收到任何信息。他将茶包拍了一张照片发过去，等了半晌也没有回复。  
格罗苏拉叹了口气，翻开利利乌姆给的资料，没看几页就开始犯困。  
“滴滴。”手机亮了起来。  
格罗苏拉慢吞吞地拿起来手机，点开屏幕，上司的头像异常显眼：“这花茶是市面上根本见不到的贡品！不愧是利利乌姆家的手笔。”  
格罗苏拉茫然地读着这句话，不知道该说上司靠谱还是不靠谱，又一行字跳了出来：“纹章是利利乌姆家的百合花族徽哟。”  
格罗苏拉有些昏昏沉沉的意识猛地清醒了。  
学过多瓦各大家族史的人都知道，把族徽送出去代表着什么。格罗苏拉这才后知后觉地反应过来，利利乌姆那位兄长看自己的眼神，不就是打量自家弟弟未来伴侣的眼神么？  
敢情出来旅游一趟，还把自己给卖了啊。  
“还有啊，格罗苏拉，花茶能不能多要几份？”  
格罗苏拉抿了下嘴唇，拉黑吧。

格罗苏拉和上司聊完后，果断把茶包拆了，热水冲泡出的花草香气仿佛弗罗旺艳阳下盛开的百花。他尝过市面上一些其他品牌的弗罗旺花草茶，确实远不如这般好喝。  
格罗苏拉得到了一晚高质量的睡眠。  
后面几天的出行完完全全依照计划实施，不同于旅游团的走马观花，也不是自由行的网红路线，格罗苏拉跟着他的“专属导游”走过了许多不知名但风景独好的地方。  
“喜欢弗罗旺吗？”  
“嗯，温度很合适。”  
利利乌姆失笑：“只有这样？那笑一个吧。”  
格罗苏拉疑惑：“笑？为什么？”  
“入乡随俗。”  
格罗苏拉不清楚利利乌姆的态度，但他能感觉到似有似无的暗示和试探。  
格罗苏拉不相信一见钟情这种事情。  
两人走过热闹的主街道，格罗苏拉对弗罗旺居民的日常状态留了心，无论忙碌还是闲适，他们脸上都带着自然的笑容。  
格罗苏拉忽然明白了入乡随俗的意思，是感染力。他尝试着弯了下嘴角，原本揣在口袋里反复摩挲徽章的手指松了开来。  
格罗苏拉的上司曾说过一句话，人生苦短，何妨一试。他觉得很符合此时的心境。

旅行时光很短暂，回程的日期近在眼前。  
格罗苏拉在机场和利利乌姆告别。  
飞机如同大鸟腾空而起，格罗苏拉习惯性地摩挲着纹章正面的浮雕，从舷窗远望过去似乎还能看到海岸线的痕迹。  
没能去成海边啊。格罗苏拉轻声叹息。  
人们总爱把所有的念想和期待留给下一次，格罗苏拉也不例外，利利乌姆更是这样所想。  
格罗苏拉到家之后接到了上司的电话，他们才聊了几句，上司就一直催着他去休息。  
格罗苏拉只得挂了电话，但要想休息，先收拾公寓才是正事。空置了将近一个月的屋子蒙上了细细的灰尘，他先将书房打扫干净，然后小心翼翼把装着纹章的木盒子放在展览架上。  
一切做完，他在书桌前坐下，视线角度刚好可以看见木盒。那里位置有点高，格罗苏拉忽然有些恶趣味地想，利利乌姆大概是够不到的。

秋色渐深，气温仿佛一下子凉了下来，格罗苏拉恢复工作已经一个多月，他们办公室也早早地开起了暖气。  
利利乌姆也在格罗苏拉离开没多久就回巴登继续工作，前两天他还跟格罗苏拉抱怨，巴登实在太冷了，明年的年假一定要放在冬天。  
格罗苏拉喝了口茶，独特的花草香气引来无数羡慕的眼神。  
一支笔一杯茶，一份报告看一天。  
平时是这样的，但今天，格罗苏拉刚放下茶杯，上司突然降临：“格罗苏拉，你过来一下。”  
周围羡慕的眼神开始变成同情，看得格罗苏拉一头雾水。  
“上头打算把你调去首都总部，你考虑一下。”  
“不用考虑，我接受。”  
上司挑了下眉毛，恍然大悟地点点头：“也对，利利乌姆家的那位也在首都工作。”  
格罗苏拉面上八风不动，从口袋里摸出一包花茶轻轻拍在上司的办公桌上。  
上司毫不犹豫地按住茶包：“你果然私藏了。”  
格罗苏拉摊开手：“调职令。”  
上司撇撇嘴，看起来非常不情愿地把资料递过去：“记得多回来看看啊。”  
“顺便给你带方面包和甜点？”  
“是这样。”  
格罗苏拉气笑了，删除拉黑吧。

格罗苏拉回去后，仔细看了看调职令，就算调职也要等到明年初春。他的工作有点复杂，交接需要至少半个月，再加上圣诞和元旦假期近在眼前，耗费的时间不少。  
不过，格罗苏拉倒是蛮乐意这个时限，甚至还能偷得几日闲。他本打算等正式入职再告诉利利乌姆，殊不知对方正看着人事变动名单，嘴角的弧度意味不明。

新年过后，格罗苏拉飞往首都总部报到，下了飞机后，他裹着厚重的外套，莫名有点想念弗罗旺温暖的天气和盛放的鲜花。  
巴登确实更冷一些。  
当他走进会议室时，却见某个过分熟悉的面孔正坐在会议桌前，笑得如同春暖花开。  
格罗苏拉除了最初短暂的愣怔之后，一切表现如常。直到会议结束，他才对着利利乌姆，这位自称自由职业者的高层，提出严肃的质问。  
“你不是自由职业吗？”  
“我的工作确实很自由，之前回弗罗旺也是工作需要。”利利乌姆脸上的狡黠，和当初要走格罗苏拉的蛋糕时一模一样，“当然能把你骗过去，其实我也没想过会成功。”

“格罗苏拉，这次可是你主动来巴登的。”  
“我来实践你当初那个非正式的邀请。”  
“怎么说？”  
“纹章我收下了，以交换的方式。”

End


End file.
